


Reese as King Arthur #3 with Merlin [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Britain, Dark Ages, Magic, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as King Arthur again, a few years older, with his friend and wizard Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as King Arthur #3 with Merlin [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as Arthur still in his early kingship. Married to Guinevere, still fighting the occasional battle with Merlin by his side. Arthur has been gifted with the magical sword "Excalibur" now, he's a bit older and wiser. Stronger and more seasoned. Merlin looks a bit more serious, he's begun to foresee clouds gathering on their horizon. The sorceress Morgana, an evil son named Mordred, maybe even the final battle. 
> 
> But for now, Arthur is happy. His kingdom is united, he's gathered the lesser former warlords in Britannia under his banner and leadership, he has a beautiful queen, he's built Camelot and all is well. 
> 
> This could be slash if you blink at it, though. Look at how close Merlin and Arthur are standing, closer even than "shoulder to shoulder". Though Arthur's warriors are behind him, Merlin is closer than any of them. And I think we can all guess who will be there to console Arthur after his queen runs off with Lancelot. : ) 
> 
> I found a beautiful image for this of Excalibur, crackling with mystical energy, and of Arthur's shield with his Pendragon family crest. (Arthur being the son of Uther Pendragon.) I put some embroidery on Merlin's tunic too, a slightly dif. version of the Pendragon dragon symbol, a sign of his loyalty to Arthur. I also thought, as Arthur's best friend and court wizard, Merlin should have a bit of jewelry, so I gave him a Celtic brooch.
> 
> The Latin words on the banner behind Arthur are from his legend. The literal translation is, "King once, and King in the future", but it's more loosely translated as "The Once and Future King". It's a reference to the part of the legend that says Arthur didn't die, but lies sleeping somewhere, hidden away and preserved by enchantment, and that he'll return to save the day when Britannia/England is in the direst possible straits, and needs its greatest hero again. 
> 
> Btw, if anyone's interested in reading a really great fantasy series where Arthur does return in the present day, I'd recommend Molly Cochran's series "The Forever King", where Arthur comes back as a boy who's aided and protected by a burned-out FBI agent (who knew him in a former life). Awesome books! The FBI agent reminded me a lot of Reese...


End file.
